


Without a Word

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cumming into panties, F/M, Fingering, Incest, Kissing, Selfcest, Twincest, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Byleth and his twin sister engage in some strange behaviour and others are suspicious. But they could never understand the bond the twins have.F/M relationship. Incest/ twincest/ selfcest. Very little dialogue, cumming into panties. Anonymous request.





	Without a Word

Without a Word

The twin Ashen Demons were revered across all of Fodlan as the most powerful mercenaries there ever lived. They were ruthless and cutthroat, obliterating any who stood against the church of Seiros, one wielding the Sword of the Creator and the other imbued with unfathomably powerful magic.

They never spoke to anyone, not even each other, understanding wordlessly what the other needed or wanted. People spoke about them, whispering in villages and marketplaces about how they might have had a spiritual or extrasensory connection, that they could reach other’s minds.

They would sit together in the dining hall, all alone, opposite one another. Students would move away when they came to sit at their table, even their own students would move. Sylvain would try to strike a conversation, only to be met with wordless nodding or the shaking of the head – it was hard for even him to carry on a conversation with a brick wall.

Soon, even darker whispers began to float through the monastery. Rhea had called the twins to her chamber not long after breakfast and asked them about the nature of their relationship. Jeralt assured her it was strictly filial and that they were just incredibly close as siblings, both being mute and wielding extraordinary power, they were just linked together in a way that no-one else could understand.

Seteth stared at the them both accusedly and even Rhea’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she dismissed the twins, allowing them to retreat to their rooms to prepare before lecturing.

“You two… are a handful,” Jeralt groaned, rubbing his face as they left the chamber, walking to their quarters. He turned to face them and opened his mouth to say something more but then shut it, waving them away dismissively. Turning from their father, the two professors walked to their room wordlessly, hands brushing against one another as they could feel the heat of the familiarity of routine building between them.

Byleth shut the door behind his sister and shed his coat. He unbuckled hers from around her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck. She bristled under his touch. Their routine was about to begin.  
Byleth laid their coats down on the back of his chair at his desk and slid his boots off. His sister did the same, sliding them off and setting them down neatly at the side of the bed. Byleth’s blank eyes watched his sister, feeling that familiar yet strange stirring in his chest and loins; it was beginning to become a recurrent feeling, this hot bubbling in his throat and in the centre of his chest and though he didn’t understand it, he didn’t dislike it.

She could feel it too; her throat was starting to tighten when her brother put his lips against her neck, kissing softly, hands reaching for her shoulders to pull her into him. She tilted her head to the side and stared up at the ceiling, following the wooden beams with her eyes as her brother’s soft mouth moved against her skin.

This was a regular occurrence now; the two professors would teach their separate classes, eat their meals together, fish and garden, check up on their students and would then retire to their shared room for the night and would engage in this behaviour. Neither of them knew how it started, it just happened. Byleth would begin by kissing his sister’s neck and she would reply by rubbing the front of his pants.

His breathing deepened feeling his sister’s firm palm against his clothed cock. He tugged at her shirt and let her breasts bounce free though she didn’t react. She drew back and allowed her brother to pin her against their bedroom door, staring up at him.

There was no need for words.

Byleth captured his sister’s lips with his own, running his tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth up to her brother, their tongues meeting and dancing with one another in a practiced routine. They stared into one another’s eyes, only blinking emptily back at one another though neither cared for the lack of emotion.

Byleth pushed into his sister’s body a little more greedily, holding her hands on either side of her head, pinning them to the wood of the door. She let him, even if she could have broken free whenever she wanted. His tongue broke away from hers, connected by a dripping strand of saliva that broke and rolled down her chin.

He raised one of his hands, still wearing his gauntlets and smeared the saliva against his sister’s chin. She kissed the cold steel of his gauntlets until his lips moved to her collarbone, kissing them, sucking them, biting them. He couldn’t bite too hard and mark his dear sister… everyone would then know about their relationship. He wanted nothing more, however, than to sink his teeth into her perfect skin and claim her as his own, so that no other man could have her and that the type of bond the two shared was unbreakable and unlike any other bond she could have.

“Hmm…” his sister hummed. It was the first noise other than breathing between them that was finally spoken. Breaking the silence, it eased Byleth into making noises of his own; he breathed into his sister’s skin, cupping her magnificent chest in his hands. She hissed when the cold steel sank into her skin.

“H-Hah…”

Byleth’s mouth trailed down his sister’s body. He held an undeniable charm in that stoic expression constantly upon his face, own that he himself was unaware of, but one that his sister begrudgingly found herself indulging in. His lips danced down her body, to between her breasts where he squeezed them together and buried his face, inhaling her scent; thick and slightly sweaty, though not unpleasant.

His sister’s free hand started to move down his body too, tugging at the belt of his trousers. She expertly undid it singlehandedly and tugged them down just a fraction, pulling the thick cock out. It was heavy in her hands and she could smell it too; she loved her brother’s smell.

“Mmmh…” Byleth moaned, licking a stripe along his sister’s squished breasts, allowing saliva to pool where they both met at the top, letting them go to watch a thick bubble of spit roll down her chest. She moaned and took a firm hold of her brother’s cock, giving it a tentative squeeze.

Byleth hissed and stared down now at where his sister had her hand wrapped around his cock. She was pumping slowly, as she always did, making sure to use her hand to grip the foreskin and brush it over the ridge of the head. She stared down at her own actions, twisting her wrist. Byleth tightened his hold on his sister’s wrist, feeling his toes curl in his boots.

“Hmm… h-hah,” he breathed, leaning forward so that his head leaned against hers, connected. His hands ran down the curves of her body, trailing lightly and then he gripped her shorts, tugging them down, pulling with some effort to bring them over her wide hips and let them drop at her feet. She didn’t care to step out of them and simply stood before her brother in her underwear and tights.

She was breathing a little heavier now, losing herself in the heat of the moment, as she always did when he began to strip her. Byleth sought out the tender spot on his sister’s throat which he could mark as much as he wanted due to her collar. He lifted it with his nose and bit down the healing purple mark that was already there.

“A-Ah!” she leapt. His twin shuddered as his teeth claimed her skin, sinking in deeply without a care, saturating the dull purple mark with deep red blood-dots, drawing them to the surface once more. Her hand squeezed his dick and he choked, letting out a stuttered breath when her hand started moving again.

Byleth shoved his fingers hurriedly down his sister’s underwear, gauntlets and all, relishing in how easy the cold metal slid against her soaked pussy. They were staring at each other with half-lidded eyes, matching the other’s somewhat empty stare. Her hand pumped his cock and his fingers finally breached her pussy.

“O-Oh… oh, mmph…” she moaned, tilting her head so that her brother could continue to kiss at her neck. He knew exactly where her collar would end and so dared not to stray his lips to where others would see incestuous love-bites. Byleth, however, continued to litter her pale skin wherever he had permission with sharp bites and butterfly kisses.

His hips started to buck into his twin’s hands and so his fingers started to quicken in response. He slid another finger inside his sister, two altogether and she started to grind her hips to meet her brother’s knuckle, urging him to press deeper. They were breathing in and out in sync, taking in deep breaths and exhaling at the same time, hotly.

“Mmh… nngh…”

“H-Hah… ah!” Byleth’s twin sister cried out and shuddered, tightening around his fingers. He recognised when she would reach her orgasm: her hand on his dick would stagger and falter, squeezing almost painfully tight. Her pussy would tighten up around his fingers and she would shiver uncontrollably, still not letting out a word. She looked up at her brother and captured his lips in a soft but intimate kiss.

Her hand started to move again, stroking her brother’s cock. He was unbearably close and had been for a length of time though his sister probably knew that too. He was rocking into her hands and finally let go of her upheld wrist. She knew what to do.

With one hand, she tugged her tights and underwear down just a fraction so that they still were on her hips, but she dipped a finger into the front of her underwear and pulled them forward, tugging on her brother’s cock so that he stepped forward and so that the tip peeked into her underwear. This was how they liked to do it.

His hands were placed on either side of his sister’s head against the door, eyes closed as he focused on the building heat in his loins. Nothing stirred in his chest -nothing ever had- but his face was on fire and his cock was throbbing uncontrollably. She could probably feel in pulsing in her hand, knowing it was coming soon.

“H-Hah… mmh, hmm!” Byleth finally let out a choked moan, fingernails scraping the wood of the door as he came. He emptied his cum into his sister’s underwear, painting the front of her pussy and her black lacy underwear white with his seed. She watched with a vacant expression but was totally enthralled watching her brother’s face flush red, his mouth gape open and his eyebrows knit together.

Byleth gasped out, not realising the breath had been knocked out of him with the force of his orgasm. He opened his eyes and stared at the cum pooling in his sister’s underwear and swallowed hotly when she tugged them all the way back up, imagining the way his cum would smear against her still sopping pussy.

This was how it was most days. He would cum in her underwear and she would tug them all the way back up as if nothing had happened. She would wear the same cum-stained underwear all day too, relishing in the slick feeling coating her pussy and inner-thighs, knowing that it was her brother who did it to her.

She picked her shorts back from the ground and tugged them over her broad hips too, settling comfortably back into her clothes. Byleth picked up his coat, swung it over his shoulder and handed his sister her coat too.

Wordlessly, neither spoke. Once the heat of the moment was over, they simply stared at one another. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before the door opened and they both stepped out, ready to resume their roles strictly as professionals.


End file.
